


candid 偷拍（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	candid 偷拍（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745180) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits), [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



这是宁静的一天。Harold正在改编自己的手机黑客程序，以适应智能手机的最近更新，此时，响起了短信提示音。

他皱眉看着手机：这是他的工作用手机，连接着多个克隆手机串号的循环缓存。很少有人的号码会被转接到这只手机，而这些人中，爱发短信的一个也没有。

这只手机收到的上一条信息来自John，他告诉Harold，自己身上穿着炸弹背心。

Harold拿起手机，看到一条彩信，发件人显示为“John”。联想起上次，他带着不舒服的似曾相识感点击打开消息，然后，他笑出了声。

图片很简单，黑色的stencil字体画着一个监视器，块状拼接出的文字写着：老大哥在看着你呢。考虑到该句的用典，这本来不是个笑话。但是Harold知道，John是为了打趣而把图片发过来的。他几乎可以在脑海里勾勒出John拍照时脸上的微微窃笑，以及耐心蹲在主人脚边昂首看着主人怪异举止的Bear。

这么一想，Harold又一次笑出声来。重新开始工作的时候，他脸上的笑意仍未退去。

*

John不断发来彩信（他们有工作的时候例外），并且从来不附加评论。都只是关于微不足道的小事，比如放在停车计费表基座的野花，抱着爸爸大腿的小女孩，在地铁上开怀大笑的一群朋友。

最初一个礼拜，Harold进行了检查，以确定照片里是不是隐藏了什么言外之意。他在John手机提供的GPS上标出照片的拍摄地点，寻找信息伪装或异常元数据，对照片里的人进行面部识别。John没有拐弯抹角传达信息的爱好，但Harold还是进行了检查。

一无所获的Harold最终承认，这些照片和它们表面看起来的一样，是John认为美丽和想要分享的事物。

当他访问John的手机时，Harold发现了一些John未曾发送的照片：唐人街人流中的红发女子（镜头出现眩光），中央公园里以相同步幅跑步的一人一狗（照片稍微有点糊），躺在雨中的玻璃瓶碎片（镜头上落了雨点）。Harold确定，John太完美主义了，因此没有把这些照片发出去，但是Harold喜欢这些照片。它们并非艺术品，但是具备他欣赏的粗糙的真实。长期以来，John在他俩的工作中充当他的耳目、他的帮手，如果他连这些都想要拥有，他不免自觉贪婪——但是他的确想。

最后，Harold设置了一个提醒，把今后未曾发送的所有照片转发到他的电脑进行归档。这对号码有用。如果John出了什么事，让他没来得及把照片发出，这样做可以找到他，而非……出现什么无可挽回的结局。因此，Harold决定对此只字不提。

*

某一天，在解决了一桩异常简短的案子之后（号码于凌晨2点跳出来，而John于早上8点37分把威胁Leone女士的最后一名雇佣兵绑了个结结实实），Harold趴在书桌上睡着了。

醒来时，Harold一睁眼就看见一只白色防水纸杯反射过来的光线。John站在他身边，一只手随随便便搭在他的椅背上。

“是不是除了绿茶之外，我本该多点一杯意式浓缩咖啡，Finch？”他问。John的面容有点模糊不清，但Harold可以看到他俯身过来时嘴角渐渐扬起的柔和微笑。

Harold作出一个反胃的表情，然后伸手去摸索他的眼镜。 他在键盘边找到折叠起来的眼镜。他本来准备回以犀利的反驳，但是电脑轻柔地响了一声，提醒他有新消息。因为还没完全睡醒，他没看来源便直接打开文件。

一张照片在屏幕上慢慢展开。有那么一阵子，Harold感到一种异样的迷惘：那张照片里的是Harold自己，他趴在电脑前睡觉的样子。夕阳从图书馆的窗子里流淌进来，勾勒出他头发、伸出的手指以及脸颊。他看起来……闪着温润的金光。  
站在他身后的John紧张起来。Harold能感觉到John的手从椅背上滑下来。当Harold转过身来时，John把双手插在口袋里，仿佛这个动作能遮掩点什么似的。

他终于对眼下发生之事会意过来。他的大脑运转像蜂蜜一样粘稠缓慢。John拍了张照片但没有发给他；John拍摄他认为美丽的事物。最后的结论不容怀疑，但又不可思议。

“John，”他不确定地呼唤。但John的表情绷紧了，好像他在准备挨上一记。这让Harold忍无可忍。他推开椅子，紧紧抓住John的手臂——John试着向后躲避——然后飞快倾身向前吻他。

John僵住了。Harold靠得更近，温柔地轻触他的嘴唇，感受John下唇的细微弧度。随着这一瞬间的延长，Harold的吻变得不太有底气，他的心砰砰地跳着——他肯定没有误会吧，他肯定没有做错吧……

然后，John的手臂在他手掌下放松下来。John抬手绕到Harold背后，小心翼翼地偏过脑袋，双唇分开，直到他们气息相接。Harold在变换姿势时摇摇晃晃地朝后退了一点，但是还有John在呢，他为Harold提供支撑，直到他俩靠在书桌边上。他以强大但又奇怪地带着试探性的姿态倾身向前，整个身体与Harold的身体相抵，一次又一次地亲吻他。

John终于往后退了一点，气息飞快扫过Harold的脸颊，双手紧张地攥拳，将Harold的衬衫拉出褶皱。Harold安抚地用手顺着John的背。他搜寻合适的话，但是一无所获。

John仔细地看着他——Harold在心里默数，足足十秒——然后他微笑，笑容明净，美丽，稀有。他向前倾身，再度献出一个吻。


End file.
